


Per Point Per Life

by mahoudonuts (silentclouds)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, im that person rip, no beta like clowns as per usual, sorry a majority of these fics are ship fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentclouds/pseuds/mahoudonuts
Summary: To every moment, I pray for your smile.To every world I will be at your side.So I ask, may I ____ you?Written for: #DimitriWeek2019
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/16: Savior King [] // King of Revenge[x]

Ah, how Dimitri hated that woman’s very being.

He hated her from head to toe from the time he found out the girl’s betrayal.

He hated the way the woman stared him so calmly over his figure, and that calm smile on her face.

She took everything from him and the people he cared for once upon a time.

The ghosts around him whispered constantly in his ears words of malice towards this woman.

Even though their corpses of those who once supported him under his feet even in his own last moments.

Ah, how he hated her so.

Even if he had to kill that small voice that once whispered in his ears of a forgotten past that only whispered,

~~_ ‘El.’ _ ~~

With the memories piercing through that once gentle boy’s heart who knew nothing but the sweet moments with family. The same boy who didn’t kill as a beast could only gargle out in pain in this tainted heart of his.

Ah how innocent that little voice was once ago. It was a shame he became such a foul beast.

Yet all of that innocence was drowned out as the woman’s axe was lifted up in the air with in those bloody hands of hers, all tainted with the blood of the people Dimitri once knew.

A voice still echoed in his head however and ringing in his ear as it whispered sweet promises of revenge. Words to deliver the woman’s head to her one day and to give the boy all his wishes, as if to give him the dreams taken from him. All these temptations that came into the vices of a demon to offer the souls to him from here on out, all for a second chance for Dimitri to undo everything in front of him.

Everything and anything.

‘Be one of my own. Be mine little Dimitri. I will give you all the promises and more. I will deliver them all to you.’

Ah such a sweet promise.

So sweet was the delicious promise of truly freedom from all of this and all that his lips curled up at the idea of it all, as he couldn’t help but feel his lips finally curl up upon the face of death. Death stared at him dead in the eyes and for a moment he could see an expression of pain? Grief? Sadness? Ah all of those were too late to save his damned soul forever.

He would come back time and time again if he needed to: for that second chance to rip death’s head off that neck and to watch the head roll over in front of him.

Ah how sweet would death be in his own hands?

For death right now sounded like nothing but a choked sob.

* * *

Death was a strangely empty place for him. 

Dimitri wasn’t too sure exactly how to feel being alone in this dark space and yet he was aware of his own presence. At times he had let his own hand run around his own body but Dimitri didn’t feel concerned when he could feel strange things on his body. Horns? Fangs? He was already a beast so what difference would it be if he lost his own human self, with so much blood on him Dimitri wasn’t surprised at the idea that he would turn into a true beast.

_ ____ would simply laugh at him wouldn’t he? _

Ah.

Another name lost to his memories huh?  
No matter all that was needed was the burning need to murder death with his own two hands when it came to it.

Yes.

All that was needed for Dimitri was the sweet and savory smell of death, along with the warmth of that death’s head in his hands. That was all that was needed to appease his own suffering and the slow pain in his chest, as Dimitri let out a breath in the dark.

How dark was it here in this 'hell' with nothing to tell him of the time.

Until he heard the sound of bubbles surrounding him and the simmering sound of flame against metal. The hissing echoed in his mind as well as warmth surrounded his body, and he could feel his body pulse in excitement. It is here. The promised day where he would find freedom and when the promise was fulfilled he would go back to the time, to undo all his vices and slay death with his own two hands.

How wonderful that life smelled like the sweet burning smell of meat.

Wait.

Meat?

When his vision had cleared up from the darkness of the abyss did he find himself standing in the middle of a room that was covered in licks of flames and strange stains decorating the supposedly white walls of the room. Items here and there had strange splatters of blood but at the same time what bothered Dimitri was the person staring at him in dismay, an old ragged notebook in hand.

The shimmering teal mark on the person made his eye narrow just a bit as Dimitri felt a link towards that hand but what was strange was the person was just a young man. He had teal hair of sorts but what caught his attention was those purple eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. Purple eyes of death he remembered so well but at the same time Dimitri didn’t smell the blood on this boy.

What in the world?

Actually nothing around him made sense of this setting before Dimitri looked around once more and grossed his arms, metal gauntlets clicking together and a black armored tail slapped the ground below him in anger.

“What is your wish for you to summon me like this, sorcerer?”

Yet the young man’s mouth was still gaping in shock before his eyes glanced to the book, flipping through the pages with panic in his expression and he ran a hand over the pages. He eventually turned to grab a small square device on the sofa and began to flick his finger over it. Exactly was he doing?

Dimitri shifted his foot for a moment before he heard the sound of a squish underneath his foot, calmly lifted it up to see a crudely cut up chicken below his feet and crushed noodles. What in the world? He could even see strange vegetables scattered around and a tomato splatter, as well as a broken device of sorts under his feet. A table was also shattered under his feet but Dimitri instead swept away the mess with his tail.

How annoying.

“Answer me,” Dimitri pushed further as the young man was still flipping his pages and rapidly looking up from the book to Dimitri again. “Your wish?” Silence settled down awkwardly among the two as the young man opened his mouth stupidly with a sputter in his voice, 

“Uh. I was just trying to make my grandmother’s chicken noodle soup.” 

.

.

.

  
  


_ Chicken. Noodle. Soup. _

At that moment items began to break rapidly as the pressure in the room rose and a headache began to form in Dimitri’s head, as the boy jumped to retreat to the corner with a half cut garlic bulb in hand.

“YOU SUMMONED ME FOR SOMETHING THAT TRIVAL!?”

The sheer audacity of this child!! Oh how his mind turned red from the anger from the situation as Dimitri began to slowly approach the boy holding on to his book and tail angrily wagging around, destroying items around him as a photo frame smashed against the wall (“That was my dad’s photo frame!”).

He loomed over the boy while Dimitri opened his chapped lips, smoke breathing out from his teeth as he bared his fangs at him and whispered with anger tinting his voice, “I will nullify this contact with force you damn child-!” 

Yet when Dimitri tried to reach out to grab for the boy’s neck did the mark on the boy’s hand glow brightly, and suddenly the force of gravity made the man sit down on his knees.

W..What..!?

Dimitri attempted to move yet the pressure forced him down on his knees, and shame began to sink into his mind. How DARE this child made him sit on his knees! HIS KNEES! He was a former king not this.. This sham of a beast!

“UNDO THIS!”

“Don’t ask me something I don’t know…!!” The young man looked around before he soon took the rectangular device and held it up to his ear upon hearing a little jingle go off. How could someone have so much power to hold HIM back? That shouldn’t be possible at all..! He scowled.

“Your name. What’s your name boy!? How in the world are you capable of doing this!?”

Blinking rapidly did the boy cover his phone and Dimitri could see the small gulp in his throat, despite how expressionless the other looked initially. Only finally after some moments of staring at each other did he speak, 

“Byleth. Byleth Eisner. And this book is my grandmother’s cookbook passed down to family members. Look. It’s nothing of harm.”

Byleth had opened the book to show Dimitri to see rather old notes written down by someone and post its written on it that had the recipe of something else to the side. Yet the more he stared at the page did Dimitri notice one thing on the book in the language of the old world:

‘P.S I forgot who I made the contract to for this seal. It’s been a few thousand years but maybe they’ll forget.’

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_That damn demon…!!!_ **

* * *

“Hey Byleth!”

Turning around in the hallway of the school, Byleth was clad in his black jerseys but what caught most people off was the fact the man had come to school with perhaps the most baggy eyes that Catherine had seen in her years of working as a physical education teacher. But what was more..

“You know the students were talking about how you came to work covered in soot. Then just now Rhea said that your apartment caught on fire! Man I didn’t believe it until someone showed me the news on your phone.”

“Oh,” Byleth rubbed the back of his head before the man let out an awkward sigh, a huge leap in showing his expression from that Catherine seen of him before and he continued on, “I.. sort of cleaned up. I was trying to make chicken noodle soup and some things came up. Sort of.”

Catherine raised an eyebrow. Was Byleth a bad cook? Huh well she learned something new everyday about this man but this was certainly not in her expectations. “Na I understand. Being bad at cooking is kinda surprising through coming from you, I’d think you’d follow the directions exactly.”

“That’s… the problem,” Byleth muttered, “I didn’t think it would… Well either way thank you for worrying. I need to hurry home so please excuse me. These music and history papers won’t grade themselves after all.”

After all..

Byleth had quite the person waiting for him at home.

* * *

“Where did you go!?”

And here it began, the source of his troubles and also his headaches as Byleth stepped into his home to set his things on the couch. Right in front of the growling blond man in front of him who still wore the black set of jerseys he had in his closet. "School, I work as a teach you know so please behave."

But certain this person was far too inhumanely pretty with glimmering hair and a beautiful blue eye, heck Byleth was pretty sure this person was naturally beautiful. Though Byleth could already recall how hard it was just to get the man out of the weird wacky armor the man wore but, he glanced to the green mark glowing on his left hand, this thing got the beautiful stranger to behave.

Why was that?

“Hey.”

_ Not again.. _

“Byleth. At least call me by name rather I don’t know yours actually,” He tilted his head before Byleth took out the book and began to look at the page he bookmarked that Byleth had used to summon the person in front of him.

“Dimitri. Dimitri the King of Delusion and Revenge.”

_ King? _

That made Byleth’s neck snap up in response. This person was a king in the past? But there wasn’t any records of the name Dimitri though but Byleth was a little curious though. After all there was a large gap in history unknown to others yet now there was a person in front of him now who could answer any questions!

“Hey you asked me earlier though about my wish right,” Byleth rested his chin on his hands, “How about you tell me more about yourself? I’m a history teacher but if you’re a king then I wanna know more about the past then. I’ve always been curious about a gap of history that’s ever been filled in.”

The demon stared at Byleth as he raised an eyebrow, “I don’t remember many things from my time as a human. But… I suppose that’s fine to ask. A simple request. But I demand you also help me find records of the person I want dead.” It was then Dimitri slowly began to smile to show his fangs, “After all to know the future means I can slay that death and wring that neck with my hands.”

_ Neck? _

Byleth felt himself tense up. So would he end up changing history with his wish then? Dread filled him but the same time, Byleth looked to the notebook in his hand. Maybe it would give him answers to the purpose of this book then and to understand why such a cookbook cause a summoning.

Fine.

It wasn’t like he was afraid this guy, as Byleth nodded in response and he crossed his arms in through. Was he afraid?  “... You know. I would normally be afraid,” Yet Byleth couldn’t help but point to the completely destroyed pot sitting on top of his currently clean portable cook stove,

“But I guess I summoned the chicken noodle demon so It’s less scary that way.”

* * *

It was safe to say Byleth could say he survived a second apartment fire and had a miraculous second clean up. But at least he could make the bastard make chicken noodle soup in return with his new found power from the mark on his hand.

Byleth could demand that much if this guy was going to work him to the bone to find the truth for him. He made a nice chicken noodle soup after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: KING OF REVENGE  
> me:  
> me: but what if i made it funny
> 
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/McClellandShane/status/1191381091992719363?s=19
> 
> Note: at the this time I'm posting the fanfics chapters MUCH earlier than the actual dates due to the fact I'm a working adult who has to finish her holiday hours ^q^b  
> I plan to write out the other four chapters around tues/wed give or take.
> 
> If any normal readers of bad apple are reading this i will announce that updates will be MUCH later due to this fic taking priority. Okay we got that out of the way? enjoy the rest of the chapters as they come out!


	2. Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/17: Tea Time [] // Dancing[x]

A turn here and a turn there. A step shouldn’t be missed here or there, yet their feet stumble along the broken sound of Byleth’s low hums are so entirely sweet compared to any opera singer’s song of love to him the king. His hands held onto the delicate frame of the other man but Dimitri knew too well that this frame could tear down a tyrant of a lord like him. With those two hands that could take down empires, kingdoms, and allies alike. They could even strangle a god with ease and drink the elixir of god cup between those fingers of his.

He knew too well of how these two hands could grasp a blade and pierce Dimitri’s body. With not only swords and lances. Or even arrows if the man wished.

Or perhaps would the sweet smell of burning flames would be better to allure the man? Or would Byleth be gentle to him and soothe the pain within Dimitri with gentle healing magic, all the more whispering those hums of both love and malice.

Turn.

Turn.

Turn.

The two of them danced along the ruined grounds of the monastery or rather the ghosts of what was formally such a grand state. Their footsteps echoed into the monastery with both of them dancing along the courtyard without a care in their world and both of them not caring who led the other.

After all it would be one or the other to lead. Perhaps it would be Byleth leading him to the glory of his kingdom or at times he would be the one to lead Byleth to a new path using his dead body as a stepping stone. It was a dance Dimitri didn’t mind as the both of them danced over and over in their own tempo, hands clasped to each other.

It was just their world together as their feet soon reached the lake and their dancing left ripples along the surface of the lake, the moon’s reflection distorting at each ripple from each step. Just like this it was like the world belong to them both without the memories of his lives together with Byleth.

One life he watched the man across him from the other side of the battle field and Dimitri blinded by hate and malice.

Another he simply died a pitiful death like a dog along the side of the battle field, with only Dedue’s promise that the professor would slay in his name.

The lives he loves where he could see this person again either it simply a fleeting through from the man or by his side. 

Those moments where he was by Byleth’s side were Dimitri’s happiest but at the same time the most treacherous of them all for this person would be too distant for his hands to clasp on to his own. Yet to keep him at his side he would settle being in his presence and Dimitri could only whisper such thoughts of love in his mind as the man he loved held on to another.

It was always an another. 

It wouldn’t be him at Byleth's side. 

Right now through it was his world with Byleth as they danced along the moonlight and the grace of his beloved smile that stole his heart away. A smile that taught him past the hate that would once define him and instead taught him forgiveness, even during the times he would go back to that hellish life he would still remember. 

Remember his small budding affection that bloomed brilliantly into a dazzling love that taught him far more than the fleeting puppy love, but a love that made him grow as a person. Even if the love was not exactly the story book perfect romance one would write of, right now as they continued to dance along the night and his beloved sing to their solo ballroom dance together it was perfect.

It was only then the both of them began to draw to a stop to their dance and the humming stop, as both of them stood above the reflection of the moon. This was new to their dance. Dimtiri had grown quiet as a hand reached out to clasp on to Dimitri’s cheek, gently brushing a gloved thumb against the skin.

They both don’t speak but Dimitri instead closed their distance with his lips, lingering there against the warmth of the other.

“I dream,” Byleth managed to choke up against his lips, “I dream of a world where I may be with you and both of us happy. Everytime.”

“I do too,” It’s a silent confession from Dimitri but even he knew such a fate between them was impossible as long they continued their dance in this little world of theirs in their dreams, yet he instead kissed Byleth once more. It was strange to feel the way the man’s lips quiver against his. Ah was he cruel? To kiss the man who could be his or instead had to kill Dimitri with his own two hands?

Yet Dimitri sees it as love all the same.

_ Love. _

_ Love. _

_ Love. _

He sees it as love all the more with the way Byleth’s eyes well up with tears in his eyes. Perhaps Dimitri was asking too much for this person but he couldn’t help it. This bittersweet love he would hold for all his existence would tear him inside yet he would welcome it all the same.

“Byleth. If there is a world we can be truly be together and happy, then I welcome it. But right now I just want to be with you.”

“... then,” Byleth’s voice shook as he spoke up, “... I will make that world happen.”

  
  


And then the world began to turn, turn, turn.

Turning to Byleth’s singing and--

  
  
  


**_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_ **

  
  


The loud cry of the alarm clock echoed in his room and the warm presence of a cat curled up against his legs was the only thing to let Dimitri know he wasn’t alone in his room. He took a deep breath in his bed to calm down his nerves and instead propped himself up from his bed. Again he couldn’t remember that dream again yet his heart ached being alone in his dark bedroom.

Photos hung of him in high school with his friends and family, with some photos of his cat on the wall. Yet none of those memories could fill this empty heart of his as Dimitri got out of bed to check the alarm to see it was only six am, with the moon still high in the sky in this winter's night.

The moon.

In his dream he could remember the dance on the moon but not the person’s face all the same, and the way he could hold the person his arms so easily was comforting. Yet here in reality it felt empty as it always did when Dimitri was awake.

Someone please tell him of the source of this ache in his chest, and the cold chill down his spine when he couldn’t hold that person in his dreams in his arms. Why did it feel so empty when Dimitri was completely content and happy in comparison in the dream of repeated nightmares of suffering?

Why did you say goodbye, he could only think, and cry? If they would only continue to say good-bye again and again, then at least couldn’t the last memory be a smile?

In this empty town of his there was nothing to fill his longing heart.

Ah.

He wouldn’t let his heart be filled by anyone else but that person with shimmering green eyes.

* * *

  
  


Across from the building where a dream was shattered and the reality haunted Dimitri, there stood a young man with green eyes that stared up at the moon with a book in hand and humming to himself of a broken ball room song.

A turn here, a turn there, a step wouldn’t be missed all the same no matter how many times Byleth repeated from his dreams. All the whispers and promises of salvation echoed in his mind, but he wouldn’t ever understand the meaning of it. Yet he couldn’t help but wonder about the meaning of this broken song, as he would continue to wonder ever since he learned the existence of music. 

Today again Byleth would play music he wouldn’t understand as he hummed that broken ballroom song and his foot stepped into a large puddle, blessed by the moonlight as well. Yet in this reality only his ripples would remain along the water. 

Again he would be alive for another day and another after tomorrow, just a simple beat to live to. All the more haunted by those eyes of love and arms that held him all the same as they both danced along to the bloody road of corpses they cut down. Yet only Byleth despite all he could remember only one existence was simply blank in his mind and the final piece of this puzzle.

His life goal was to find that person no matter what again and in truth despite the memories of the wars Byleth lived though, all Byleth could think of was love. 

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love for that person who had held him so close, love for the innocent prince who was too kind to burden the world’s hate on his shoulders, love for the person who accepted him for who he was every time, love for his own smile full of happiness towards him even in the cycle of hell, and love so deep that Byleth would tear down not only god’s rules but also the reality. All in order for them to truly have a perfect ending together.

Ah how he wanted to see that person so badly.

So they could dance together again but this time in the world perfect for Dimitri could that person find happiness where nobody would have to backstab each other, may that person find true happiness.

He continued to walk down to the road and his teaching materials in his arms, humming that same broken ballroom song all the same.

Ah, how the world would turn, turn, turn all around in this world of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very abstract of a story but honestly?  
> I think byleth would p fed the hell up with living constant runs where he cant even be with the person he wants to be with the most.  
> hes got godhood he can abuse it for once in his life 
> 
> the inspiration for this fic came from me listening to シャルル for about 3-4 hours straight while writing. i figured the beat was perfect to write to if i was gonna write about dancing.


	3. Galactic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/18: Childhood [x] // Long Rides[x]

His nose tickled.

Winter was always rather hard for Byleth in this time of the year given he would prefer the warm times of the year but alas this time his father had decided to transfer to a place that seemed to be cold almost all the time even in summer. Ugh. Even so it was nice to be in a place with a reliable train system in the town but there was one kind of thing he liked to do early in the morning on a Sunday.

Exactly on six am on a Sunday, Byleth would leave the house after his father would leave work and armed with an old beaten up polaroid camera in hand given to him by Alois as a gift. The camera had all sorts of stickers from different parts of the world, a hobby he picked up from his father as they moved from one place to another, and it had been Byleth’s little treasure. With that camera he would rush to the train station with the change from his school week’s lunch money and board on to the early morning train.

In that little world just for him where nobody would be there and just him alone bundled up in his black overcoat, scarf bundled around Byleth’s face.

This little world just for him was full of the sound of the rattling of the train and a sky still twinkling in stars, the lights dimmed with the hum of the heater of the train going off. Again here was Byleth in a little world just for him. All just for him.

For those two hours in the train ride from his station to loop back, this was his little world on his own with no sense of time where Byleth could be free to do as he wished. Like now he could run to sit in a chair and relax, perhaps read his school book. But it was the weekend! Perhaps he could dance around in this train car of his or even have a race against himself from one car to all the way towards the conductor’s car!

The world was his oyster after all!

He shifted his old ragged bag as Byleth thumbed over the metal frame of his polaroid camera and Byleth lifted it up to the scenery of the train car. The stars were beautiful after all as they glittered along the sky that was mixing with the oranges of the sun slowly rising, and the moon accompanying the stars. 

As if the moon was sending kisses in the form of stars to the sun.

Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he held up the camera to snap a photo, the whirring of the polaroid camera echoing in the room and slowly the camera printed out a white sheet. Taking the photo with gloved hands, Byleth began to flap the photo against cooled air and watched as the black photo slowly gain color little by little. 

Each color began to decorate the photo like flowers blooming in the night and slowly revelived the photo:

A man standing near the door of the train car and staring out to the starry sky.

Without another though, Byleth’s hand began to shake as the realization sank into his mind as he looked at each detail of the photo: from the blond hair of the mand and the ragged blue clothes he wore on him. What was more was.. That man’s form was transparent.

“...”

It couldn’t be true right?

He lifted the camera once more as Byleth began to take another photo and then another, each photo falling on the ground as color decorated each photo of the blond man. And again, again, again until the floor had several photos of the man in motion. Byleth’s hands were shaking but at the same time as he slowly pick up each photo of the man, did he feel himself swallow as he began to look at each photo. 

The man had been staring out to the train station and slowly in the photo he had turned around, where the last photo Byleth had taken was a direct photo of the man standing in front of the camera.

“... Boy.”

The voice made Byleth jump in his spot upon hearing the voice and he jumped back to press again the leather seat, photos gripped in his hand. A ghost. Oh god he just took a photo of a ghost. Byleth could already hear Jeralt and Alois teasing how a twelve year old like Byleth shouldn’t be so afraid, or rather he could see his father wondering if Byleth had been watching too many movies at home.

But.

How else could he explain this phenomenon of the fact Byleth could hear someone’s voice like this!? But for now there was one thing Byleth wanted to point out no matter what.

“Byleth. My name’s Byleth, not boy.”

“... Pft..” A laugh could be heard and that only served to annoy Byleth just a bit more and an attempt to kick the other in response. Even though he couldn’t see the ghost yet it annoyed him this ghost was laughing at his attempt to be nice. It was then he could feel a chill on his head yet it felt comforting like a gentle head on the past, as the voice whispered back with a familarity in his voice,

“... Byleth. Hello Byleth. I’m Dimitri.”

* * *

  
  


Exactly on six am this Sunday as well, Byleth would leave the house after his father would leave work and armed with an old beaten up polaroid camera in hand. The only difference was he carried with him a backpack and book in arm, lunch and packed tea tucked away in the bag. After all it was his favorite day of the week as he could spend time with his newly found friend as Byleth quickly paid for his train ticket and rushed to the train once more.

Where the world was full of the sound of the rattling of the train and free seats all for anyone to sit down. And now this little world had him and Dimitri alone amongst the sky where stars were in the air, with the moon sending kisses to the sun once more.

“Achoo!”

Byleth sniffled as he sat on the seat of the train with his book in hand and he could hear the voice whisper, “It’s quite cold isn’t it? You should have worn a bit more, perhaps an extra scarf. This land tends to have cold springs as usual.”

Byleth flipped the page, “You’re a ghost you can’t tell if it’s cold or not.” 

That earned Byleth a laugh from Dimitri once more and only proven to make Byleth sullen again. He was totally being treated as a child again by Dimitri. During his few months of knowing the other from his constant early visits to the morning train station, Byleth had learned quite a bit about ghosts and Dimitri himself.

First was that ghosts could get hungry themselves and if Byleth simply prayed he could share his food with Dimitri, Dimitri could be capable of eating right in front of him. Even though it was really weird to see a whole foot long sandwich being crunched away right in front of him. Or even a tea cup floating in the air, that part really freaked him out so badly that Byleth had spat out his favorite tea.

Second of all was Dimitri could touch him through head pets but Byleth couldn’t touch him at all. Dimitri had explained it that Byleth was a living being so it would be impossible and that the fact they could even talk was amazing by itself. How strange.

Lastly, Dimitri had refused to talk about exactly he was still haunting this train but had said he had one regret he couldn’t let go no matter what. A regret that had lasted for quite some time apparently that Byleth wasn’t too sure what to make of it, so all he could do was relax with this time just for them both.

“Diimiiitriii,” Byleth stretched out the man’s name, “I’m not a child, I would like you to know I am an upstanding twelve year old you know. Besides I'm not fond of the winter other than the stars stay out longer.”

“Even so. Being sick isn’t a necessary fun thing, you’re young after all you should treasure your time right now.”

Time?

Byleth tilted his head. Why would that be an issue? Even so Byleth hugged on to his book that was the story of a time traveler who went back to save the world, yet the ending had been too ambiguous that not many people like it. Yet there was something about the story that made him sad. Very very sad, especially the ending. Even so, there was something about that story that made Byleth’s heartache regardless that he continued to read it.

“Hey Dimitri. How do you save the world through time? I don’t get why people hate this book but I don’t get it either. What does it mean to save the world by going back in time?”

Silence.

Byleth isn’t too sure what he could say until he felt a hand pet his head and the voice whispered once more. “Perhaps it means just that. There must have been something important that person wanted to save no matter what, even if it meant throwing the future. I understand that feeling so well.”

Future?

Byleth closed his eyes feeling the head pat and slowly his eyes began to droop close from the gentleness of it all. So warm and familiar. Even though Byleth couldn’t see this person he knew that this little world of theirs was growing more and more dear. To the conversation or these quiet moments, it made his heart tickle just a bit more and his hand gripped on his camera.

Was this what it meant in those story books where princesses and princes fell in love?

Byleth slowly blinked through sleepy eyes as the young boy began to think about the face he took a photo of. Long blond hair and tired blue eyes that shimmered along the light of the sky. He was allowed to let himself enjoy this familiarity of it all right? Yet Byleth’s heart whispered to him in return:

Dimitri was a ghost. He would vanish one day and such strange budding feelings would also go away.

Despite it all Byleth couldn’t help but feel a skip in his heart from each gentle chuckle. Or even a word said to him so carefully picked as they talked. Gentle pets on the head and stories of Dimitri telling him of the sky filled with towers of steel rising in the air. All of it in this little world of theirs where stars were kisses and the sky was mixed with the twilight.

All of it so, so precious to Byleth.

As the train rattled along the way did Byleth feel his eyes droop close from the constant head petting, as if to lull him into a sweet dream.

  
  
  
  


~~ Yet. ~~

~~ As all dreams were. ~~

~~ They ended so abruptly. ~~

  
  
  
  


They ended as the loud screech could be heard and soon the world began to turn all around for Byleth, with him upside down in the train. All the windows that had the beautiful sky began to shatter into glass, all of it all and suddenly everything hurt. It hurt so deeply to Byleth as his body felt it was splitting into half here and there.

Ah.

Their little world ended. 

The world ended and was over.

There was no way to save this world of his. At least until Byleth saw the train had stayed still in his spot in his spot and the glass fragments stayed still around him. The light of the sun made the glass shards twinkle like the stars in the sky. What did surprise him however though was he could see people moving in the glass shards.

Dimitri and someone else? No. Dimitri looked younger in the photo and covered in blood, yet it wasn’t his blood. In another shard he could see the other person and Byleth’s eyes widen slowly at seeing…

His own face.

That was him.

“Byleth.”

The voice that grown so familiar to his ears made Byleth looked up and suddenly he was held by two strong arms, pulled into a gentle hug. A hug. Rather this person was.. Dimitri. He was here in person. Byleth’s hands gripped onto the other tightly as Dimitri looked down to Byleth, where the young boy could see a gash on his eye and tired wrinkles on his face.

“... I can finally save you. Finally..” 

Dimitri hugged on to Byleth as he brushed the glass shards away from them, and Byleth wasn’t too sure how to feel that he couldn’t find his voice at all. What was he doing? He reached out and waving his arms to stop Dimtiri in what he was doing, as Dimitri waved his arm to the train door.

With a loud hiss the doors opened to show a nearby park alongside the train rails and Dimitri whispered gently,

“Byleth. You asked me before if it was possible to save the world by going back in time there is. Let me tell you a story,” He gently began to pet Byleth’s head and Dimitri spoke up softly, “Once upon ago, a man found he could go back in time after an accident in a train and used that power to save the man he loved from being murdered for his mistakes.”

What..?

Byleth’s eyes widen at each story and his hands gripped tighter on to Dimitri’s shirt, lips moving to scream out loud yet his voice didn’t work. It didn’t work at all as Dimitri walked to the door and held Byleth oh so gently. Yet each step was too cruel to Byleth’s heart as Byleth began to flail, as Dimitri continued,

“So the man who fell in love used his whole entire lifetime to fix his mistake, his foolish mistake that cost his beloved his life. Who was his own entire world. So yes Byleth,” He smiled down at Byleth, “I am saving my own world right here in my arms.”

Byleth began to shake his head as he gripped on Dimitri and yet the man could pull him away so easily as Dimitri tossed Byleth towards the park where the snow could cushion him, away from the wreckage of the train. The young boy had managed to turn around with his voice choking up in a loud scream.

Yet the sound of the train colliding with the ground drowned out his heartbroken scream.

For his little world was shattered into little pieces.

And his first love had torn his heart in half.

* * *

“Professor Eisner see you ya later at work!”

A hand rose up in the air as Byleth waved his coworkers off at the train station and he adjusted his wool scarf once more. He glanced to his black leather watch on his wrist that had been a gift from his father and Byleth let out a sigh, breathing out white puffs of mist. For now he had nothing to do tomorrow, so perhaps he could kill some time and perhaps get some rest when Byleth got home. It was six am after all on a Sunday and he already had to wake up early to help the professors work out festival ideas, so some time for himself was fine until work tomorrow.

As he waited at the train station did Byleth look over from across the train station to see the old train station that Byleth grew up taking early in the Sunday mornings, and saw the lights were still on. 

“... I don’t really have to go home right away,” He muttered to himself under an complentating breath after all Byleth taught the arts and Byleth’s classes were late in the afternoon. Perhaps he could just take a bit of a detour tonight it wouldn’t hurt.

Slowly Byleth had made his way under the tunnel that connected the newly train station and to the old train station, and the heels of his shoes clicking along the brick tunnel. As he made his way to the train station did he see a schedule near the door that there would be one train making all stops: and his stop was listed there.

Hm. There wouldn’t be any loss in taking the train here then.

As he waited for the train did Byleth unconsciously touched the scar on his neck as Byleth let out another white puff of air. 

How long had it been since that surreal time? Honestly to think such a thing was real but the same time Byleth had no physical proof anymore, as some years ago the photos he once own of his time with Dimitri vanished. Rather Dimitri vanished the moment the incident had happened and all Byleth was left with was photos of the sky in the train car.

There was no world he could have in the early Sunday morning anymore. It was gone and shattered away.

“...”

He let out a shaky sigh. It had been years since then and here Byleth was, still hung up on a first love that wouldn’t even bare fruit in the first place how silly was he being. If his sister Sothis saw she would simply smack him out of his thoughts and try to set him up with someone.

Really.

As the train slowly rolled up in front of him, did Byleth slowly enter the train and glanced around. It was the same model of the train wasn’t it? The lights were the same and the seats were just as how he remembered them being, a thought on his mind as he traced the seats with his hand. He was an adult, though there was no need to think about those dreamy days and lost first loves.

The train began to move once more and Byleth found his eyes drooping closed, as the train rumbled on and opened with a hiss. What did wake up Byleth though was the sound of footsteps stepping in to the train and a small gasp. His own eyes fluttered open to see a young man.

A young man with glittering blond hair like gold and blue eyes colored by the sky itself.

A silent settled between the both of them as Byleth felt his hand grip on his own bag by instinct but what surprised him was the young man had been staring at him as well, face flushed. That face. He hadn’t seen Dimitri close up but there was something about the young man’s presence that made Byleth’s tickle once more like it did when he was younger.

The train rumbled on slowly as the windows soon were filled by the starry sky and Byleth looked out to see the moon there sending kisses to the sun once more. The small rumble of the train echoed as Byleth wasn’t too sure what to say through the beating of his heart against his chest.

“... the…”  The young man is the first to speak up through his face red as he stammered, “The.. way the moon is… beautiful. I mean. The moon is beautiful this morning isn’t it? Sir.”

Byleth wasn’t too sure what to say as the man looked to the scenery in front of him and he couldn’t help the way his lips curl up into a small smile.  “Byleth,” The young man in front of Byleth jumped at the answer,  “My name’s Byleth, not sir. What’s your name?”

“.. Dimitri! My name is Dimitri!”

_ And the world was saved once more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i admit this totally didnt really fit in because im like 100% sure people are thinking minidimitri!  
> but i really struggled this one (this is why that claudebyleth fic is taking over) because there's certain kids will think of and it's hard to grasp a good voice on how kids would think of in love sometimes.
> 
> I also wanted to do something different with these fics so at the least i can say this was DEF not something i'd see myself read on fanfics.  
> at least
> 
> i like to think im trying to write unique stories.  
> if they aren't sorry.  
> but i'll prob work on more.


	4. Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/19: Modern Au [x] // Crossover Au[x]

"I told you," a voice shook as a hand reached out to grasp on to the woman's hand, yet his body quivered at the warmth of the other, "My feelings are not as simple as you think, I don't see you as a simple comrade of mine anymore! I…"

Suddenly the young man pinned her against the wall and held that small hand against his lips. 

"... Your hands. When have they have been this small…"

A silence lingered between them before…

**SNAP SNAP**

"And cut!! Excellent work as always Dimitri! This scene was a critical point, both you nailed this one!"

At that moment the tension in Dimitri's body left him like his soul before the young man quickly put a good distance between the actress and him. The act was over and now he could finally relax while he beamed to his co worker, "Thank you for your work today."

As he did his usual greetings to everyone on set did his feet eventually take him to the dressing room, and he couldn't help that small leap in his chest.

"Byleth..!"

He rushed over to the older man, and Dimitri couldn't help that small smile on his face. After all around this person he always did want to look his best, even if the person wasn't exactly aware of Dimitri's affections.

"Good work today," Byleth held up a small canned coffee for Dimitri and a figure behind Byleth spoke up as the figure pulled down his hoodie. 

"Acting sure is fascinating as always. To become a different person," The figure wore a purple blind fold over his eyes, golden marks on it and his white hair a mess. "But I never expected the role would be so passionate. It'd be nice to see you try being Dimitri's acting partner, Byleth."

Passionate…

Dimitri felt his cheeks go red. Was he that passionate? Well, he glanced right to Byleth blinking at the other figure, "I don't think I could act. My expressions don't change easily, Robin. Besides… I'm only supporting everyone."

Was Robin really only talking about acting with Byleth? Seeing the small curl on his smile, he concluded even Byleth's mirage could catch on to Dimitri's feelings to the manager of Ashen Corp.

_Gah._

"Well I suppose so. Oh Byleth is there a reason why you're here? I thought you were out looking after Edelgard and Claude for the tv appearance today?"

If his memory served him right, Dimitri was pretty sure Edelgard and Claude were going head to head on a TV variety show. Given how Edelgard has been on edge as of late to make sure Claude didn't pull any tricks before airing.

Not he can blame Edelgard, Claude pulled pranks on him on a daily basis even in during their exploration in dungeons.

"They finished a while ago but I was hoping to let you know that we might be exploring together, the two of us if you don't mind," Byleth managed to smile just a little before holding up a tablet. "I wanted to get inspiration to write a new song for Sothis to sing."

Oh.

J.. Just the both of them? Alone?! Dimitri's heart skip a beat but he managed to keep calm. It was just exploring for Byleth to get inspiration for his composing that was it. Nothing more but a small voice in his heart echoed his inner thoughts, 'It could be more if you tried'.

For now..

"I wouldn't mind at all. After I get changed we can go straight to exploring so please give me some moments."

Quickly Dimitri rushed into his dressing room and began to get changed, as a figure manifested behind him. "Dimitri, I would advise that you don't rush recklessly, charging into battle is the last thing you should do." The man wore a white mask on his face before he floated over to look at Dimitri tightening the tie.

"Zeke I appreciate the concern. But.. Please understand my absolute panic right now." Dimitri had only confined in his mirage about his emotions about Byleth but really he wished the person offered a bit more advice for him.

It wasn't as if anyone else in his family could tell him, they weren't alive anymore for that.

Zeke sighed in response but instead he crossed his arms, "I do. But it would be best for you to calm your mind less you want to look bad in front of Byleth."

_Geh.._

"You're.. right. But I can't help it. He's.."

Amazing was the word he wanted to say. From the very beginning when he was first brought into the entertainment industry due to him wanting to find the reason for his missing father, a famous actor in his time, he didn't think it would turn out like this.

At first he worked with one agency but somehow through Byleth's guidance did he find himself under his wing. Not to mention Byleth had just met Robin only about half a year ago due to Byleth's attempts of finding his missing father. 

Even with such burdens though, Byleth had taken the time to support the other members of the agency and in truth he was worried the first time he met the man. Byleth experience in management nor any real knowledge in the entertainment industry, yet he fulfilled his tasks diligently and soon enough made himself a pillar of support for everyone in the agency.

Really it wasn't hard to fall for such a person.

Dimitri hadn't noticed his smile had morphed into a giddy smile at the idea of being alone with Byleth, enough so that he blatantly ignored Zeke snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Dimitri. You'll keep Byleth waiting at this rate.”

The stern tone in Zeke’s voice made Dimitri jump into his spot. Right he couldn’t exactly keep Byleth keeping like this! Especially since it was time between the both of them! Even though it was in the dungeon with their mirages. Urk. At that idea a part of Dimitri felt an ache in the realization that it wasn’t exactly romantic.

Well.

He’d just have to make the most out of it wouldn’t he?

* * *

Of course this was a horrible idea in the first place to try to be romantic at all. Especially as monsters swarmed the halls of the dungeon in front of them and Byleth looked down right excited to fight more so than any romance in mind. Not that it was bad to not fight especially since to fight alongside with Byleth was… relaxing.

Especially now as Byleth looked towards Robin and opened his hand out to the mirage, “Robin. Carnage form.” As both of their hands clasped together did Byleth turn in his spot, a black robe forming on top of the man and Byleth’s hair turning into a shimmering green. Ah.. just like this he was always so lovely as always. And even more was the blade Byleth carried on him made the other man look like a hero from the story books Ingrid raved about all the time as children, the sight making Dimitri’s heart skip a beat.

But this was no time to be eyeing his crush as Dimitri began to walk slowly with a mutter under his voice, “Carnage Form!”

In a burst of wind, Dimitri stood there with a golden spear in hand as black armor formed around the young man and the blue cape that hung on his armor flapped in the wind. It was then Dimitri slammed the end of the spear right on the ground as crystal barriers surrounded them both, a defense made for the both of them.

Normally there would be one more person with them but right now it was just the both of them here: if anything went wrong it wouldn’t benefit them fighting the usual way. The sound of the arena surrounding in the cheers of the spirits around them echoed in the space for the fights, the blood pulsing in Dimitri’s body, and the determination filling his mind. 

He would protect Byleth with this power..!

* * *

  
  


It had been several hours of exploring and fighting through enemies did they eventually reach the end of the dungeon this time around, which was a large field of flowers near a castle. He wasn’t too sure why the old drama house had turned into such a place but he had some guesses. Was it because of the fact the old medieval drama that he and the others were in was currently filing? 

Before Dimitri could say anything though, Dimitri heard Byleth speak up. “Ah. I forgot my goal,” upon saying this did the young man looked to Dimitri before he rushed over with open arms. “Dimitri! Please treat me like a princess. Rather come and act like a prince to me!”

Wait.

What?

The sudden request confused him before Byleth rushed over with his arms still open to Dimitri with that same stare. A hug? Did he want a hug? Dimitri wasn’t too sure what to do until Robin appeared from Byleth with an apologetic smile gracing his features, a hand holding a determined Byleth back from tackling Dimitri. “I apologize. Byleth actually was commissioned to compose a song with Sothis to write a song about princes and princesses or sort.”

A song..

  
  
That was right, one of Byleth’s jobs was that he would often write songs on behalf of the company but to think it would about nobility. Then again it was barely surprising to Dimitri given he remembered Byleth eating spicy foods in order to wring a jingle about the spiciness in food for a tv commercial. Really, Dimitri chuckled to himself, this person truly went out of his way to do beyond than expected.

Though..

“Why me though? I’m sure the others would also be happy to help,” Dimitri lifted a hand, “Sylvain usually takes on roles of love interests like that in his drama work. I’m.. not exactly good at love scenes in my acting.” 

Until Byleth walked on over brushing away a few locks of Dimitri’s hair out of his face, that small smile that made Dimitri’s heart skip a beat was there but this time it was close. Too close for his heart that it was pounding rapidly against his chest. “Well. You’re someone who fits my ideal of a ‘prince’. Is that wrong to think of you like that?”

Ideal prince?

Oh.

_OH._

At those words Dimitri almost felt his face burn red but he couldn’t help shaking his head at Byleth’s inquiry. To think this person saw him as such a light, maybe Dimitri could let himself hold that small flame for Byleth just a bit more. Just a bit more right? Just liking someone wasn’t a bad thing.

Especially if it was Byleth.

For now it would be nice if it was just them a bit longer here, just the both of them in this little dreamworld of the otherworld and then they could return to the others. Even though he was pretty sure Edelgard and Claude would probably chew him out for having a ‘headstart’ later.

It’d be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of tokyo session coming out next month,  
> im gonna be posting the rest (fri-sun) the days of for sure but this is the last update until next week since I won't be around on my pc/account until work relaxes.  
> I'll def be writing on my off days outside of it  
> this chapter was super hard to write because I only got to play a little bit of the game.  
> and that work is hitting me harder rip


	5. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/20: [x] Celebration // [x] Alone

Flowers were a beautiful thing. Small and fragile to the hand, and yet they brought happiness to those to gazed on it. Much like the memories he had in the academy in those years of being able to attend school with the people he cared for.

Today was one of those days as well with his feet leading down a beaten path in the forest, flowers blooming along the path of red carnation blooming and white lilies following along. As if to escort the red carnation flowers much like a certain someone that followed /her/.

It was strange how just now Dimitri would remember such a thing.

As his footsteps took him along the path under the cloud free sky and the sunlight filtered through the trees of the forest, a plaque waited for him at the end of the path he took. The plaque in question was simple enough, a stone rock with a metal plating on top but there was no name on the plate. The only thing indicating any indication of a name instead had a carving of a carnation on top.

‘It was her favorite flower,’ Byleth would say to Dimitri on quiet times when they looked over blooming flowers in the royal garden, and his gaze would soften just a bit more, ‘It’s strange how we remember these small times like this don’t we?’

Yes.

It was strange how only now he could remember the joy in her eyes when Dimitri once brought her a red carnation in a pot, despite how embarrassed he was initially when Dimtiri promptly crushed the flower pot in his hand at the smile.

_ ‘You remember such trivial things.’  _

The ghost would whisper in his ear but it’s not spiteful strangely. Unlike how a majority of his life where ghosts of his family would torment him into insanity, this ghost is quiet amongst the voices he hears and Dimitri’s heart instead became serene in the presence of the voice. For it is a voice of a woman he once knew.

**Edelgard.**

“I suppose it is trivial to you, but the professor remembered your favorite flower. Even along the path he planted those flowers for you, you know. There isn’t any need to call him professor in your case.” If he closed his eye, Dimitri could imagine Edelgard sitting on memorial stone and legs crossed as she would sigh in defeat. 

_‘Even so he chose you in the end. A fool. But I suppose fool choose each other.’_ A chuckle echoed in the air as she eventually would whisper, _‘Congratulations on graduating.’_

On the chest of Dimitri’s robes, there laid a golden medal of the church of Seiros pinned on with a blue ribbon attached to it and Dimitri found his fingers running over the cold metal of the medal. It was proof: proof that he had graduated from the academy and frankly he almost felt too old.

Too old for such gifts of peace.

“Byleth,” Dimitri’s voice hesitated, “Insisted we hold a graduation for the remnants of those who participated in the long war. He invited everyone and we held a marvelous ceremony.”

‘ _I see. I suppose the others are also enjoying their time as well. They must be well I suppose. Even if everyone seemed to have left me._ ’ Her voice was laced with remembrance but Dimitri couldn’t help but wonder if she was bitter. Bitter that Byleth had charmed most of her companions to his side but he doesn’t ask such things.

Especially when there was something more important at hand.

“... Byleth and I also have something for you and Hubert,” his eye opened to see Edelgard sitting on the grave still staring at him with that wound still in her chest. The wound he inflicted on her to kill her that is still bleeding out without concern in the world: a reminder to him of what he had sacrificed for this peace.

Slowly Dimitri approached the grave and slowly he reached out silently to pin the medal on to her bloody chest, quiet as he set the other down on the small grave next to her. Hubert never liked to talk to him after all yet he wondered if Ferdinand would visit with the other former Black Eagles. Perhaps that would be better in the long run.

‘ _What is this?_ ’ Edelgard ran her hand over the medal through gloved hands but looked up at Dimitri with pensive eyes, questioning the notion that he did.

“... Congratulations on graduating as well, El.”

The silence is heavy but he heard a low laugh from the girl, shaking her head at Dimitri and instead held on to the medal close to her chest. It’s a strange thing to do wasn’t it? For someone who hated the church and hated each moment in the school where her most hated existence was, this was perhaps insensitive. A thought Dimitri had told Byleth once but instead he heard a laugh.

A small genuine laugh from Edelgard as the girl held the medal close to her. 

‘ _I see. That person truly is strange, too strange to someone like me.’_ Her voice trailed off once more before the girl turned around and Dimitri’s vision blurred just for moments. If he squinted hard enough past the sunlight in his eye he swore he could see that figure of Edelgard not as the woman who was empress nor the Edelgard he knew in school, but the girl who he first met.

Yet when his vision came to he couldn’t see anyone in front of him anymore and instead there laid two medals with red ribbons, set on the grave itself.

“... Today. Edeglard von Hresvelg and Hubert von Vesta have graduated from Garreg Mach Monastary.” His voice doesn’t reach anyone’s ears but instead Dimitri knelt down to look at the grave and pressed his forehead against the cold stone. Each time he came here it was always a strange feeling.

A feeling of regret and perhaps longing slowly sank into his heart as Dimitri felt his heart squeeze in pain. Longing for those peaceful days to have continued and perhaps if nothing had happened those years ago, would they be instead laughing together in a class reunion altogether? There were no answers to his own concerns as Dimitri slowly straightened up to his feet and he took a deep breath.

Today as well.

It was a peaceful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is incredibly short rip


	6. Saturday: Say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/21: [x] Last Moments // Nightmares [x]  
> note: vaguely takes place after Stories You Don't know, but this is optional reading

“I wonder if this letter will one day reach you.

In this world and the next, I wonder if you will be at my side.

Perhaps you will be with someone else at your side.

Perhaps you may not know who I am.

I am at your side and you may not notice me.

Treasure me for I never return.

Treasure me for I am waiting for you.

For I am Time.

And you are my Fate.”

  
  


He had done enough. In this world he had done all he could and perhaps he made Fodlan as a wonderful kingdom in other people’s eyes, but to Dimitri he wondered if he did enough. He did all that was right? Did he redeem his sins? Those questions ran through his mind as Dimitri pondered to himself as he laid in the large bed in his quarters.

Again this season was getting cold but it wouldn’t matter.

Not when in this quiet night his time would come and ticking down one second at a time.

His chapped lips parted as a white breath escaped him and Dimitri’s hand reached over to brush against a letter written from the archbishop a few weeks ago. Perhaps this would be the last time Dimitri could exchange such letters with Byleth once more and his heart quivered at the thought.

Even if he could not be together in the sense that they were married or could he proclaimed his love to Byleth like he would fantasize as a youth, he chuckled at the memory of how he near chased after Byleth much like a puppy, he found happiness in these letters. Almost like a scandalous love affair.

How silly of an idea.

Dimitri took a deep breath once more as the cold air filled his weakening lungs and the whispers echoed in his head once more. Soon he would join those whispers. Perhaps he would have to think about everything he wanted to tell those ghosts. To how he became a king and if he made his father proud or to tell Glenn how Felix had become a fantastic lord. Perhaps he could tell Lonato that Ashe also may have stopped becoming a lord and found happiness in cooking. Ah there were so many things to tell them and he couldn’t help but chuckle weakly to himself.

To think once upon a time he feared such things or to burden himself with the duties of the dead and forgot to live for himself, that he forgot that he could simply wait to tell them those things.

Yet.

His fingers brushed over the cold letter under his hand and Dimitri felt his throat slowly go dry from the cold air. If there was something Dimitri wanted more than his own sins, no, the first time when he finally found a life past his trauma, was within the presence of Byleth and his love for those around him. 

Byleth’s hands saved him from that impending doom he could have faced instead: a worthless death in the battlefield and forgotten into history as a foolish man who drowned in revenge.

_ Byleth. _

_ Byleth. _

_ Byleth. _

His mind pulsed at the memory of the eternally beautiful man of green as if time never moved the man, and the gentle smile of the other across the table as they both drank chamomile tea together. The way Byleth’s voice quelled even the most harsh whispers of the dead and made Dimitri’s heart beat with life. Smiles that made Dimitri near knees weak from the knowledge that the man wasn’t one to share such smiles unless they were dear to him.

Slowly his fingers curled as they slowly crumbled up the letter under his fingertips and warm tears ran down his cheeks, before slowly his lips parted once more.

“By..leth… I want… to see you.. Sothis.. If you hear me, please…. Please goddess..”

If death would take him at least, stop time just enough for Dimitri to see that person’s face one more time and then he could rest at ease. Just one more time. If the goddess had mercy on his soul then he would go in peace.

So please-

“Dimitri..”

His hand that had been crumbling up the letter instead were grasped by two gentle hands, as Dimitri’s eye glanced up to see a faint figure looming over him and warm hands holding on to his own. Those hands. He knew such gentle hands anywhere as Dimitri’s vision blurred from the tears forming.

The goddess heard his wish.

Dimitri felt his lips curl up into a smile as his fingers laced along Byleth’s and he could see the shimmer of Byleth’s hair against the moonlight. Just like this was what heaven looked like to see with this person and perhaps the face of redemption was this person, as Dimitri’s vision slowly began to clear up.

_ Ahh.. _

Byleth was looming near DImitri and clasping tightly to Dimitri’s hand, his hands shaking but what was more was there were tears in his eyes. Tears that Dimitri hadn’t seen since the time when Jeralt was killed by Monica. Ah this person was crying for him. He was crying for him. Dimitri couldn’t help but smile even so at this moment because right now Byleth was with him.

Just like this, he felt that he lived for something worthwhile, because this person was with him through even the darkest of time and even now before Dimitri drew his last breath.

“Byleth, my beloved,” His whisper was quiet, “My answer to your poem… is… I am your fate and one day. I will come back to meet you again. I wanted to tell you so many things even if I am not here with you for this life… I wanted to properly say it to you.”

All the days he spent through the anguish and pain he felt because he couldn’t imagine a time without his family, but since that time have become oh so heartbreakingly precious to him. So he will go with these precious memories with the person he loved most looking after him. Ah there was one more thing.

  
  


One more thing.

  
  


One more thing he needed to say.

* * *

_ Tick.  _

_ Tick.  _

_ Tick. _

The sound of the clock echoed in his room and through blurry vision did a young man awoke in his bed and tears running down his face. Slowly through processing his sleep did he sit up and let the tears fall on the sheets of the bed, and a hand lifted to wipe away the tears. Upon that hand was a silver band with purple gems on it, as well as a thin silver band on top of that ring. Slowly the young man rubbed the rings on his ring finger and glanced over to the figure next to him.

Another man slept peacefully next to him with messy teal hair and a silver ring on his own hand, a shimmering green that matched with the other ring on his hand. Seeing that the other man was still sleeping did he glance over to the wedding photos on the bed side table.

Without another word he slowly make his way downstairs and past photos of the two men in different places of the world. Some in front of a restaurant, one in front of a field of lavender, another in front of a monastery, and one where there were people surrounding someone with the banner that said: ‘Dimitri’s Birthday party.’

As he walked towards the window of living room did Dimitri stare at the glass and was left staring up at the full moon tonight, tapping his forehead against the cold glass. 

“... That was when that person passed away then huh?”

Dimitri looked at his own reflect to see his own face that still had two eyes, and baggy eye bags from his over work of doing research as well as messy pajamas that Byleth had gotten for him a few weeks ago. Yet despite such an image if Dimitri through carefully, he could see that same tired king in his armor and an eyepatch covering his eye.

Yet he didn’t see that figure anymore in the reflection and he didn’t think he could see that Byleth he first met years ago in his youth in his dreams again like that. And that poem, it really didn’t seem like that person to write such a romantic poem yet it also made Dimitri strangely happy.

In a way they did meet again huh?

“You could have just told him you loved him you idiot.” Dimitri’s complaint fell on deaf ears however and Dimitri couldn’t help the sigh as he sat on the couch, staring out to the night sky. For some reason he didn’t seem to dream as much about the man’s memories unlike the time he was a teenager, but this time around there was a sense of.. Loneliness. 

Because that was perhaps the final dream from that man once known as the king of savior that Dimitri would see in his life, for that man had finally no regrets.

“... Dragging your own descendants into your own nonsense what a selfish king. I still haven’t given him all my complaints yet.”   
  


Yet..

Perhaps Dimitri felt more frustrated with the fact that there was so much more he wanted to ask and tell them. Maybe even give the other Dimitri a good smack over the head for being so reckless but there was no chance he could ever see them again. There was only the future ahead of him after all.

Before he could think about senseless things, Dimitri heard footsteps from upstairs and down the stairs as well as dragging of a blanket following along. It wasn’t a while before he felt warm arms wrap around him and a warm blanket wrapped around both of them, and Byleth’s face buried into the crook of his neck. Byleth had made himself comfortable right next to his husband as Dimitri could make a muffled complaint from Byleth, “Bed’s cold without you.”

Ah right, Byleth was always weak to the cold compared to him and Dimitri couldn’t help but chuckle as he held Byleth closer to his warm body, gaining an approval from Byleth in the form of a content sigh.

“... nother’ nightmare?”

“.. a bit. It was a lonely memory but at the same time, incredibly happy dream.” A happy dream where even at the end of the world for Dimitri, there would be someone by his side. “But there’s something that he forgot to say that I should tell you though.”

Because he needed to say it. Say it properly and not forget, because on the last day on this earth he couldn’t forget to say those words properly. So Dimitri needed to say it in that person’s stead to the person at his side.

“... I love you Byleth.”

Byleth looked up from snuggling against his husband and offered him a gentle smile, full of love for the other as he leaned in to peck Dimitri’s lips. 

See.

All he had to do was say it.

So Dimitri pray that that king eventually learned to say it.

To say it clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by say it by yorushika
> 
> please remember to say the words you mean.  
> because the things you say we remember.
> 
> this was a bit of an emotional one because its an important to remember: because life is complicated and we're complicated.  
> so i just would rather
> 
> say it.


	7. Sweet Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/22: Explore [x] // Rest

The town Dimitri lived in was a beautiful one surrounded by water, bridges looming over canals and the smell of fruits lingered in the air each day. In the town next door where fruits grow on golden vines fruits would be left in the water if they were too ripe and the air would wafer the sweet scent of fruit that waking early in the morning was a delight. Even this morning when Dimitri woke up and left the mansion to head out to see the town on his day off, the smell of fruit was in the air.

Today smelled like dragon fruit and chamomile flowers, a strange combination but perhaps it was just the season for such things as the clicks of Dimitri’s shoes echoed as his feet made content with the white bricks of the city. In this city of white there were several colors that stood out long the white walls of the city: red, blue, and yellow. All the colors popped like flowers in the festivals but what was more was the flowers.

The flowers that bloomed along the city were like a shimmering gems in the city, especially as there was a custom to give a flower of love to the person one would fancy and even a proposal of love if the other party wore a flower crown.

Not that Dimitri gave or received such gifts, yet he was sure his neighborhood friends did and perhaps even his pen pal Claude did as well! Not that he ever met the person in question. Perhaps he could give a red carnation to El, one of his older childhood friends, but knowing that mean Hubert he would simply throw the flower right back at Dimitri in front of Edelgard to embarrass him.

At the young age of thirteen he didn’t get the idea of love persay, but he did know Edelgard was interesting as a person. Wasn’t that enough?

As Dimitri’s footsteps followed along the path of the city did Dimitri looked up to the sky to see dragons and pegasus fly high into the sky, a cry from the hawks following after. In this city of vivid colors and fantastical things, Dimitri couldn’t help but find himself in awe every day of living here. Like a paradise in story books.

Perhaps this city was paradise but even in paradise he wanted to explore more into the city. 

Passing by side performers playing on string guitars and the gentle beat of the drums echoing in the bustling city, Dimitri held on to his knapsack and began to ponder to himself. After all, it was a rare day off where he didn’t need to go to his studies and he could be free to play all he wanted. Yet today everyone that Dimitri considered a playmate were busy with studies or had other plans, so he was free.

Exploring was fine but there wasn’t a goal or anything important to Dimitri in mind.

As his thoughts began to take him into a blank, he saw a cloak of pitch black pass him and the smell of smoke wafting after the figure. In this city of white and vivid colors, that caught Dimitri’s attention and he found his eyes chasing after the back of the figure. Black like the night, no, it was closer to an alley cat he would see wandering around his house but what caught his soul at that moment was the moment the figure turned around and he saw eyes like gems.

Like the gem on his mother’s crystal necklace and purple like irises growing near his home.

It was as if his soul taken away by the grim reaper but a grim reaper that was too beautiful for words leave his mouth. The grim reaper turned away again as men pushed past Dimitri with weapons in hand, and them shouting of the boy. What in the world?

As Dimitri looked in the direction men run off he could see people muttering around the corner and surrounding a wall, he found himself shuffling over to see exactly the commotion. Normally one could not touch the white walls under the law of the government and those who did were not punished lightly, as men with white paint were making a commotion to see the piece in question.

Exactly what was the reason people were in awe of the painting?

Dimitri managed to squeeze his way through the people and slowly his eyes widen at the sight.

Along the large white walls of the building, colored had bloomed more vividly than the flowers he saw and the sight of the story books he read. Instead on the wall there was a vivid painting of hills, water, greenery with more vivid flowers than he had ever seen in his life. Butterflies all over and animals that lived freely. It was as if the person had painted a hole in the wall of a world past these white walls and a sense of restraint lingered in his chest.

Despite the chaos of people attempting to eliminate the painting with white paint, Dimitri felt the image carved into his soul and he felt tears in his eyes.

Something was wrong with this perfect world he lived in that smell of fruits and false flowers. Something felt incredibly wrong and yet there was a sense of joy. Joy in knowing the strange feeling in his chest as Dimitri parted his lips in realization.

That boy earlier.

He smelled like ashes and the earth.

Sweet ashes that had mixed with the fruits of this false world he lived in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short atm but its also a low key preview of what my next work after rotten bad apples will be,  
> i wanted to take a shot of writing this as a test run to see how the voice/world building will look like.  
> but yea


End file.
